


Choices

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AMA無差別，年齡差有。多重宇宙論。<br/>甜文。<br/>故事接續在MV之後。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

根據這支mv [go to hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQpRBEInuEs) (youtube連結) 

開頭黑字就是mv的最後畫面。  
本來是應邀寫dark!Arthur結果完全不是這麼回事。

 

**Choices**

 

  
******「你會下地獄。」**  


**她恨恨說著，恨恨地瞪著國王，用她彷彿被月光冰鎮過的眼睛。**

**國王抬起頭，目光凝視在那扇開啟又關閉的門，沒有說話。**

 

　　…………

 

　　「就這樣？」小王子躺在宮廷教師的腿上打了一個大哈欠，假寐的眼睛懶懶睜開一隻：「沒了？男僕真的死了嗎？國王最後怎麼了？」

 

　　「嗯，我不知道。」黑髮青年揉揉男孩綢緞般柔順的金髮，嘴角揚起意味深長的苦笑：「我還沒想清楚故事要怎麼結束。」

 

　　「什麼？」小王子猛地坐起身，瀏海隨性落在前額，髮尾微微翹起，兩頰被午後的太陽曬得紅撲撲的，一雙充滿英氣的深邃大眼藍如寶石。

 

　　「梅林，這是我聽過最不負責任的枕邊故事！」他嘟起嘴巴嫌棄地看著黑髮青年：「我還以為終於找到你唯一優點了呢。」

 

　　「這可不是單純的枕邊故事哦，小王子亞瑟(little prince Arthur)，這是有水準的枕邊故事。」梅林雙手環胸，頭偏向一邊，「話說回來，你諷刺我的功力愈來愈高明了，看來你倒是找到自己唯一的優點了，嗯？」

 

　　「梅──林──」亞瑟像隻發怒的貓咪般弓起身子，語帶警告地說：「我今年十一歲了！馬上就會被立為王儲，一點都不小，你不可以再那樣叫我！」

 

　　咦？生氣的重點好像錯了？梅林笑咪咪地舉起雙手表示抱歉。「好啦好啦。那叫你小笨蛋亞瑟(little prat Arthur)好了。」

 

　　「梅林！」

 

　　黑髮青年抱著肚子大笑。亞瑟用力捶他手臂並賞了他一個白眼。隨即又被梅林揉亂頭髮。

 

　　「你幹嘛這麼在意這個故事？昨天說到紅龍你都沒那麼有興趣。」梅林好奇地向亞瑟眨眼，長長的手指拂過他額間，梳按他的髮際，溫溫乾乾的觸感讓小王子感到很舒適。近看時青年的睫毛讓他想起了遠方沙漠國度看起來神祕又漂亮（但聞起來很臭）的馱獸。以及柔軟地毯邊繡的流蘇。

 

　　亞瑟頓了頓，若有所思地與梅林的目光交會：「因為我覺得，我有可能 **就是那個國王** 。」

 

　　「……啊？」梅林愣住，停下手邊動作，噙在嘴邊的笑意瞬間逃匿無蹤。

 

　　「你自己說的── **我們身處於多重的宇宙之中，所有可能發生的事情都在發生，所有發生的事情都能選擇** ──就在前幾天的宴會上。你不會忘了吧？」

 

　　「……」梅林隔了一會兒才訥訥回應：「你……把我的醉話全背下來了？」

 

　　「你是魔法師，魔法師只有在喝醉的時候才會說真話。父王說的。」亞瑟聳聳肩。

 

　　說到底烏瑟還是無法認同魔法。黑髮青年不以為然地哼了一聲。「那我以後再也不喝酒了。」

 

　　「喂，不要一副討厭的樣子！」小王子趁梅林還沒反應過來時跨坐在他大腿上，伸手捏住青年耳朵用力往兩邊扯。「實話實說有什麼不好！」

 

　　「噢──會痛！」梅林甩頭、伸手想阻止小王子的攻擊但徒勞無功。就算亞瑟年紀比他小了很多，但一直接受騎士訓練的王子力氣和魔法師差不了多少。

 

　　胡鬧一番後，亞瑟終於停下來盯著梅林，表情突然變得一本正經：「所以……我真的是那個眾叛親離的國王？」

 

　　「………」看著那張總是帶著傲氣的小臉居然如此謹慎，無憂的雙眸甚至閃過一絲懼意，梅林不禁嘆了口氣。他一手拍拍對方的腰，既像安撫又像承諾：「我永遠不會背叛你的，亞瑟。」

 

　　他沒有正面回答，但亞瑟真正在意的似乎也不是那個問題。

 

　　「那你發誓永遠，不會對我說謊？」

　　

　　「如果你不是那麼愛生氣的話，我永遠不會對你說謊。」梅林點點頭。

 

　　像胸腔過緊的弦全部鬆開，直硬的肩線也跟著平放下來，身體開始發出溫醇的旋律。亞瑟赫然發現自己還抓著梅林的耳朵。

　　梅林的耳朵軟軟的，有點冰，和一般人沒什麼不同。魔法師和一般人沒什麼不同。小王子心想。而梅林就是梅林。

 

　　接著他微微皺眉，猶豫了一會兒才開口。

 

 

　　 **「那……永遠不離開我呢？」**  


 

　　「……」

 

　　黑髮青年呆了一下，意識到亞瑟向他要求承諾。他有些不可置信，但最後還是忍不住笑了，笑窩嵌在頰邊好深好深。一股嶄新的熱度在梅林肢體心膂間迴旋周流，他無法控制地微微發顫。

 

 

**「我永遠都會在你身邊。永遠。」**

 

 

　　

　　「……是嗎......」亞瑟像是要作出重大決定似地，閉起眼睛深深吸吐一口氣後再緩緩張開。梅林覺得眼前的少年彷彿換了一張全新的臉，總和了許多記憶和預言。有一些令人非常想念的時間重新鑽入他體內。

 

　　

　　「那麼，未來不管發生什麼事， **我都選擇相信你。** 」

 

　　

　　「嗯，好的。」

 

 

　　亞瑟滿意地從梅林腿上滑下來，兩人並肩倚著樹幹而坐。他們短暫共享了一段舒服的無語時光。風聲、附近小溪的潺潺水流聲和遠方幾清脆的鳥鳴交響，夏日的興味帶著苦蜜，悄悄滲入空氣裡。

 

　　「哇噢，亞瑟，仔細想想，」後來梅林打破沉默，一臉玩味地對亞瑟說：「這樣我們就會像一枚硬幣的兩面那樣不可分割了……你覺得這樣真的好嗎？我可不想一天到晚打獵，你也不想每天被詩歌糾纏吧……亞瑟……殿下？」

 

　　「哼，最後才記得加敬語已經來不及了，」亞瑟抬起一邊眉毛，齜著小虎牙：「還有硬幣這比喻會不會太沒創意了點？你可是兼有吟遊詩人身份的宮廷教師耶……不可分割？那我遲早有天會被你氣死，馬術那麼差勁，到現在還會在森林裡迷路……」

 

　　「我的馬術是很差勁沒錯，但好像每次都比你先到目的地哦？」

 

　　「那是因為你變成了獵鷹！你作弊！」

 

　　「我本來就是一隻灰背隼(merlin)啊，毫無疑問……」

 

　　亞瑟沒等黑髮青年說完，直接撲倒他。

 

　　一大一小的身影開始在有坡度的油綠草皮上打滾，四周滿是泥土、露水、樹枝、葉脈的清新氣息。兩隻追逐嬉鬧的小獸一路滾到下坡一棵百年橡樹才停止。笑聲彷彿被午後陽光的熾烈溫度煮沸，在樹蔭下嗶剝嗶剝響起。

 

　　那段未竟的殘酷故事被兩人遠遠拋在腦後。

 

 

　　所有可能發生的事情都在發生。

　　所有發生的事情都能選擇。

 

end.

 

 


End file.
